Jealous Much?
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: The four were all just going on a little getaway; little did they know that their paths would meet again. And, when Katie starts hanging around Alejandro, Noah-though he denies it-can't help but feel a little jealous.
1. Ch1 Snowy Days and Getaways

**AN: Yes, a new TDI fanfic! XD And yes, I'll continue the other two fanfics (TSS and TDI) until they are finished. **

**If you don't like this fanfic, I don't mind, but please don't leave bad comments, okay?**

Thank you.

TDI: Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network

TDI: Jealous Much?

_Chapter 1: __**Snowy Days and Getaways:**_

The frigid winter wind chilled his nose as he trudged out to his car; lugging a single suitcase. The twenty-four year old glanced up at the sky, then, nodded his head as if the heavens had whispered a secret to him that he had anticipated. He stood there; staring at the darkening clouds overhead for a few more seconds until another brief gust hit him, causing him to shiver violently.

Noah shook his head at his foolishness; he could've been in his car by now, and yet, he'd been gawking at the sky like he had nothing to do, which was not true. He had to get going if he wanted to be to the cabin before dark.

The cabin was basically an incredibly large, cozy, vacation home in the mountains that Noah's family, along with three other families, had rented for as long as he could remember. And, despite the fact that the other families renting it had changed over the years; the lodge itself had not, as though time could never change it.

"I just hope the other families aren't spending their winter vacation there too," he muttered as he yanked his car door open. "I want to be able to read by the fireplace in peace."

He slammed the door shut and chucked his suitcase over his seat, "Because if I have to share my getaway with screaming rug rats, I'll go insane."

And, as Noah backed out of his driveway, it began to snow.

XxX

"Sadie, like ohmygawd, if you don't hurry it up, I'll leave without you!" Katie honked her car horn loudly for the fifth time in ten minutes; she got glares from passerby yet again.

Sadie still didn't come out; irritating the tanned girl more. She loved her best friend like a sister, but there were times when the paler girl got on her last nerve.

Katie scowled and cursed under her breath; it was starting to snow and she knew that it would only get worse.

She started tapping her fingers on the driving wheel; her impatience steadily growing.

"Sadie, come o-"

Her cell phone started ringing, though she could just barely hear it; it was at the very bottom of her purse.

Katie dug it out, and flipped it open without checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Katie? It's Sadie."

"Sadie, where are you? I've been waiting for you for over a half hour!"

"Wait…didn't you get my messages?"

"Messages?"

"Yeah, I left like ten of them."

"You did?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I didn't hear my phone ring…hold on," Katie checked her phone's screen; low and behold, it said, _ten new voicemails._

"Did you get them?" Sadie inquired.

"Yes," Katie sighed. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong…except that my parents wanted me to spend the holiday break with them. "

"You mean you can't spend it with me?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry Katie."

"Why didn't you come out and tell me then?"

"We already left Katie; we were gone before you got home from work."

"Oh..." Katie felt stupid for not realizing that the lights in the house weren't on before.

"I'm really sorry Katie, I would've came if I could've; this was a last minute thing…and you know I don't see my parents that often."

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I've got to go now; talk to you later Katie."

"Bye."

"Bye…oh! And Katie, don't let this ruin your break; go on, have fun."

"But I'll be all alone!" she protested.

"You don't know that; don't, like, three other families rent the cabin too?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then you won't be alone; somebody else is bound to be there."

"Yeah, but then, I'll be with total strangers!"

"Katie, just go on and have fun."

"But Sadie…"

"Listen Katie, I'm sorry, but I've really got to go now; bye!"

"Goodbye Sadie…" she muttered, snapping her phone shut.

She glared at it before tossing it back into her bag.

"Well then," she muttered under her breath, "if Sadie wants me to go and have fun without her, then I will. I don't need her around to have a good time."

With that, Katie drove off.

XxX

The tall, muscular, man smiled, invisioning a glorious getaway from everyone and everything; he would be completely alone, and while it would be a tad boring without being able to charm young ladies into piles of mush for a few days, it would most certainly be pleasant to be by himself.

He was, of course, going to the large cabin he had just started to rent for his winter break.

"A perfect getaway," Alejandro sighed, "just the thing someone like me needs."

He just couldn't wait to get there.

XxX

Heather was relieved when she arrived at the cabin; she'd thought she'd _never_ get there.

As soon as she got settled in, the first flakes started falling.

"Thank God," she muttered, "that I didn't have to go out in _that."_

A cold breeze chilled her to the bone; she shivered, rubbing her arms to warm up, "Damn drafts."

The former queen bee went to light the fireplace, only to discover that there were no logs in sight.

Heather's gaze then strayed to the windows near the back door; sure enough, there was a large wooden box, used for storing extra logs.

She grumbled, but put on her coat, gloves, and boots and walked outside.

When she got to the box, to her displeasure, it was empty; and upon glancing to the right, she saw something that made her eyes narrow in disgust.

"Oh you've _got _to be kidding me."


	2. Ch2 Uncouth Actions

**AN: _FeelingThePullCallYourName: _**_Thank you! :3_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **:3 Here's the next update! :3_

**If you don't like this fanfic, I don't mind, but please don't leave bad comments, okay?**

**Thanks. :3**

**TDI: Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network**_._

_Chapter 2: **Uncouth Actions:**_

Heather cursed under her breath; she was freezing, her fingers and nose going numb. It didn't help that she had to chop her own firewood and wasn't done yet.

"Stupid…ax…why…do…you…keep…getting…stuck!" she panted, as she tried to tug it lose from the notch in the log.

She wrenched it lose and the hatchet soared from her grip; it ended up several feet away, stuck in a tree trunk.

"Ugh!" Heather growled, stomping her foot.

The action proved to be a bad one, for it caused her to slip; she landed on her back, groaning in pain.

The raven haired girl pushed herself back up after a few seconds, indefinitely colder than before; her back throbbing in pain.

She gathered what little firewood she had, then, glowered at the ax before tromping back inside.

XxX

By the time Alejandro had gotten there, there was barely an inch of snow coating the ground. However, the first thing he noticed was another car parked into the driveway.

He frowned, "So much for spending quality time with myself."

_'Hey, look on the bright side of things…you might be able to charm a girl before you go home.'_

The Hispanic-Canadian chucked at the thought, but the happiness was short lived; if he had to spend the break with whomever owned the car, then that meant he had to put up with whatever nonsense they dished out.

"Oh well, I can handle it," he said.

Plastering a fake smile on his face, Alejandro walked into the cabin…and he wasn't pleased when he saw who was sitting near the fireplace.

"Heather," he said evenly.

"Alejandro?" she blinked, confused.

"Yes it's me," he spat, "your ex-boyfriend. The one you so rudely broke up with."

"I told you," she stood up, "that it wouldn't work; long distant relationships hardly _ever_ work."

"Our relationship could've worked," he strode towards her, "you just didn't want it to."

"I just didn't want it to?" she scoffed, "You are so idiotic Alejandro; I _did_ want it to work. We just lived too far away from each other."

"If you wanted it to work as much as I did, then why did you break up with me in a text?"

Heather looked stunned that he could remember such a thing.

"Alejandro…I…"

"Don't _'Alejandro'_ me," he hissed.

Alejandro scowled at her before storming off to one of the bedrooms, leaving Heather flabbergasted.

XxX

"Oh come _on!"_ Katie growled.

She had been sitting in traffic for the last ten minutes and wasn't in a pleasant mood; and she wouldn't be in one until she'd be able to continue driving again.

Unfortunately, it looked like it was going to be a long time before the traffic cleared.

XxX

Noah was a cheerful mood; he was humming along to the holiday music that played on the radio-something he rarely, if ever, did.

"Ah here we a-" his good spirits crashed when he saw the two cars already parked in the driveway.

"How…_magnificent,"_ he spat.

When he got out of his car, he slammed the door; wanting to make his presence known. Upon reaching the cabin, he could hear two people arguing-one man and one woman.

"Having to be stuck with _love birds?_ That just makes everything _so_ much better."

Noah yanked the door open, and saw two of his least favorite people…Alejandro-whom was storming off-and Heather, whose back was towards him.

_'Well that just ruins the ounce of holiday spirit I had left.'_


	3. Ch3 Let it Snow

**AN: Hi everyone! :3 Here's chapter three! Heather makes a stupid comment while talking to Noah. xD Now if you don't speak Spanish at all (I don't speak it fluently; I'm just in Spanish II this year. So before last year, I didn't know anything except for a few words in Spanish.) then here are the translations for what Alejandro says:**

**Gracias:** _Thank you._

**señorita:**_ Miss._

**Tú eres muy una loca chica. Yo nunca dataría te: **_You are a very crazy girl. I'd never date you._

**Now on with the replying to the reviews!**

**_Kool Broadway Reader: _**_Yes, yes it is. ;)_

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **Yep! x3_

**If you don't like this fanfic, I don't mind, but please don't leave bad comments, okay?**

**Thanks. :3**

_Chapter 3: __**Let it Snow:**_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Sunshine herself," Noah's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"_What?" _Heather turned around; her eyes blazing.

Suddenly, recognition passed through her features. "Oh, it's _you,"_ she sneered.

"Yes, of course it's _me._ Who did you think I was, Winston Churchill? Highly unlikely."

"Oh haha, very funny, Egghead," she rolled her eyes.

"You should know that I take the word 'egghead' as a compliment."

"Whatever, I don't really care what you consider to be a compliment. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is."

"And I'm not? I come here, wanting to enjoy my winter break. And what do I discover? That I have to put up with you and your boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend?_ Alejandro isn't my boyfriend…not anymore," she muttered the last bit.

"I could care less about your relationship status; I'm not interested in anyone's for that matter."

"Well that's because you've _never_ been in a relationship!"

"How would you know?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Touché."

"Thought so," he replied, walking off; already slightly feeling better.

XxX

Two hours later, Katie finally arrived at the cabin, incredibly grateful that she made it before the snow grew worse. Once she saw three other cars parked in the driveway, she breathed a sigh of relief.

'_I won't be alone, after all.' _

"Maybe Sadie was right, maybe, maybe I will have fun."

Beaming, she walked through the front door; to her shock nobody was in the living room…not to mention it was eerily quiet.

"Hello?" she called out, but received no answer.

Shrugging, she entered the kitchen; she saw a fellow _Total Drama Island_ contestant sitting at the kitchen table…reading?

"Oh…uh…hi…uh…what's your name again?"

"Noah," he replied flatly, not bothering to look up from his book.

"So…I guess we're going to be housemates for a while?" she chewed on her lip.

"That would be correct," Noah lowered his book.

"Um…so…my name's Katie…"

"I know."

"Oh…uh…well…"

'_This is getting awkward...'_

"So, what's happened to you since _Total Drama Island?" _Noah asked causally; saving Katie from saying something stupid.

"Nothing muc-" the sound of footsteps interrupted her.

"Great…" her companion muttered under his breath as Alejandro walked into the kitchen.

As soon as Katie saw him, her eyes grew wide and she rushed up to him, squealing. Soon, she was so preoccupied with giggling over Alejandro that she didn't notice the slightly hurt look on Noah's face.

XxX

"You are still _so_ hot Alejandro," Katie giggled.

"Gracias."

"Hey, are you and Heather still dating?"

"No, she broke up with-wait why am I telling you this?"

"Because you _like_ me?" she giggled again, a sure sign that Alejandro had turned her to mush without even trying.

"I don't even know you that well, señorita."

"Well that's true, but we could become a couple before the break's over."

He laughed, "Tú eres muy una loca chica. Yo nunca dataría te."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Alejandro shook his head.

Before he left the kitchen, he noticed the look on Noah's face.

'_Hmmm…it looks like he likes her, but she likes me, and I want to get back at Heather…'_

He grinned maliciously as he formed his scheme.

This was going to be a _very _interesting holiday.

XxX

Heather stared at the window at the falling snow; it would've calmed her if she still wasn't bothered by the Alejandro incident.

"Oh Alejandro…I'm sorry…so sorry…"


	4. Ch4 Jealous Much?

**AN: _KTDLover: _**_Awww, thanks. :3_

**_FeelingThePullCallYourName: _**_X3 Here's the next chapter!_

Alejandro said: **Yo estoy, mi amor: **_I am, my love._

**If you don't like this fanfic, I don't mind, but please don't leave bad comments, okay?**

**Thanks. :3**

**TDI: Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network**

_Chapter 4:__** Jealous Much?:**_

Heather trudged out into the kitchen the next morning, not looking forward to eating breakfast with her housemates.

"I have to spend my break with a nerd, a clone, and my ex? It makes me wonder if Chris is behind this," the raven haired girl grumbled.

Upon glancing at the sink, she saw only Noah there; cleaning his breakfast dishes. Almost immediately-as if he could sense her gaze-he turned around, then smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm done. You can have the kitchen to yourself now; just don't try to cut off your hair with a butcher knife," he remarked, pushing past her.

"Ugh! You little freak! How _dare_ you bring that up? Why I'll…I'll…" Heather sighed in defeat; she couldn't come up with a worthy comeback this early in the morning.

"Huh. And why am I not surprised that you wouldn't be able to outwit me?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, just shut up Noah; I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I."

"_Shocking."_

"Touché," he replied, disappearing into his room; leaving Heather all alone.

'_At least knowing that I 'outwitted' him makes me feel a little bett-oh who am__ I kidding? I miss Alejandro, but he's never going to take me back after what I did to him…'_ tears started falling and she wiped them away, furiously.

XxX

Alejandro woke up, literally as giddy as a school girl.

"Today's the day," he whispered to himself; a roguish grin spreading across his features.

'_Both of them are going to pay for their misdeeds.'_

XxX

"It'd be nice if I could have one of my housemates to talk to," Katie sighed, rummaging through the pantry for a box of cereal, "I really wish someone else would be awake."

"Yo estoy, mi amor," a voice came from behind the tanned girl, startling her.

She yelped and grabbed the thing closest to her, which was a stale box of graham crackers. When she saw whom the owner of voice was, she dropped the box; her face a dark red.

"Oh…Alejandro…it's you…I thought…"

The Hispanic-Canadian chuckled, "It's alright. Who am I to judge someone for their mistakes?"

"But I almost…hit you with a box of…"

"Stale graham crackers?" Alejandro picked up said box and waved it in the air.

"Yes…" Katie hung her head; her blush deepening.

"As I have said, who am I to judge someone for their mistakes?" he replied tossing the package into the trash.

Before Katie could reply, Alejandro continued, "That incident aside, I was hoping you would be awake."

"You…you were?" she looked up; genuinely confused.

"Yes, I was. I want to ask you something, if that would be alright with you…"

XxX

Noah heard a commotion in the kitchen; curious, he decided to check it out. Needless to say, what he saw irritated him; Alejandro and Katie were the only ones in the kitchen.

Eavesdropping in on the conversation, Noah found out that Katie had apparently thought Alejandro- when he snuck up behind her-was burglar and had almost attacked him with a box of stale graham crackers.

'_Though it wouldn't have done much good, it certainly would've been interesting to watch,' _he fantasized.

Just as Noah was starting to enjoy his daydream, Alejandro said something that brought him back to earth.

"Yes, I was. I want to ask you something, if that would be alright with you…"

"Oh yes of course!" Katie answered joyfully; _too_ joyfully for Noah's tastes.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind being my girlfriend."

"Eeee, yes!" she squealed.

"Wonderful," Alejandro picked up Katie's hand and kissed it, causing Katie to squeal yet again.

The sight made Noah's blood boil.

'_How utterly disgusting,'_ he sneered, _'Katie believes that he likes her; it's as if she's never paid attention to what he did to most of the girls in __**Total Drama World Tour. **__He's just going to use her.'_

"Well, now, I must bid you goodbye, my love. I will see you as soon as I finish chopping the firewood," Alejandro kissed the girl on her cheek; she swooned.

Noah growled; displeased that Katie was actually falling for Alejandro's lies.

As he passed Noah, he was wearing a smug smile, "Jealous much?"

"Jealous? Ha! I'm not jealous," the smaller male scoffed.

"And that statement just proves that you are," Alejandro turned on his heel and walked away.

"I'm not jealous!" Noah shouted after him.

"You're just in denial," he replied, gathering his coat and gloves.

"I'm not!" Noah protested.

"Whatever you say," Alejandro stepped outside, leaving Noah fuming.


	5. Ch5 Bah Humbug

**AN:**** No, I haven't died and came back to life. Stress, school, and writer's block have been bad. Aywho…Finally here's Ch5!**

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **__Yes it does! X3 Here's Ch5!_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **__It's alright. :3 You'll see. **_

_**Notiefan: **__Here's chapter 5!_

_**Totally Dramatic Teenager: **__Aww, thanks. :3_

_**Notiefan27: **__Yes, yes he is. X3 Very much so. Here's chapter 5!_

"_Señorita Heather, Katie es mi amor, ahora."_** means **"Miss Heather, Katie is my love now."

**Ooooh...both Heather and Noah are jealous! Alejandro is getting very full of himself with his plan, no? And Katie's drinking hot cocoa after she just ate breakfast, her mind being elsewhere.**

If you don't like this fanfic, I don't mind, but please don't leave flames, okay?

Thanks. :3

TDI: Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network

_Chapter 5: __**Bah Humbug:**_

"Jealous? Me? Ha! Of all of the ridiculous things I've ever heard…" Noah grumbled, glaring at the door Alejandro had disappeared through.

Hearing a sigh, he turned around to see a dazed Katie also staring at the door; wearing a dopey grin.

The sight infuriated him; he had to turn away before he did something brash…not that that did any good, so he decided the best thing to do was return to his room.

As Noah was leaving the kitchen, he heard Katie gush, "Isn't he just wonderful? I can't believe he's my boyfriend now! This is going to be the _greatest_ vacation ever!" which only soured his already _exceedingly_ bitter mood.

XxX

Katie hummed as she cleaned her dishes; lovesick and lost in her own fantasies.

"What are you so happy about?" a harsh voice behind her snapped.

Katie yelped and spun around; soapy water sloshing off of her arms. When she saw that it was Heather who had come up behind her, her guard went up.

"What do you want Heather?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I heard someone humming and came out to see what was up," Heather replied coldly.

"Now, you found out that _I _was the one humming. You can go now."

_"What _are you so happy about?" the taller girl hissed.

"What? I'm not supposed to be happy around Christmas time?" Katie spat back weakly; her voice faltering.

Heather took notice of this and smirked, "You're lying, _Pinocchio._ Now, tell me the truth and I promise not to make your break miserable."

Before Katie could answer, the back door opened, and in stepped Heather's snow covered ex.

XxX

The muscular man grinned when he saw Heather in the kitchen with Katie.

_'If I know what Katie's going to do, and I do, Heather will no doubt be jealous…which means my little scheme is going exactly as planned.'_

He chuckled darkly under his breath as he sat down the wood; not even noticing a human blur rush towards him.

XxX

"Alejandro!" Katie squealed, launching herself at him as he placed the logs down.

She knocked him slightly off balance, causing him to chortle. She giggled in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Heather walked into the living room, seething, "What the hell is going on here?"

The other two looked at her in surprise, as if they hadn't realized she was still there.

"Señorita Heather, Katie es mi amor, ahora," Alejandro said.

_"What?" _Heather blanched.

"Alejandro and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now," Katie giggled.

_'Why would he want to date __**her?'**_

"Oh, you are?" Heather scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we are," the man in question stared at Heather coldly, a malicious grin spreading across his features.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate," Katie was eager to leave the room. "Want to help?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Alejandro replied, still not lifting his glare from Heather.

Once Katie had pranced out of the room, her 'boyfriend's' Cheshire cat grin widened; the sparkle in his eyes growing brighter.

_"What?"_ Heather snapped.

"Well, I have a girlfriend now and you're still single. I imagine you must be jealous."

"Jealous? Of _her?_ You're full of-"

"Ah denial, the first sign of grieving…it brings me joy to see your heart break the same amount as you shattered mine. It seems like karma is finally coming around to bite you."

"I'm not in denial. My heart isn't breaking. And I'm not jealous."

"Oh, you are," Alejandro walked into the kitchen without speaking another word.

_'Me, jealous of Katie? Ha! Yeah right! But it seriously won't brighten my mood if he's going to flaunt it in my face. Maybe Scrooge had the right idea after all…'_ she sighed wistfully, watching Alejandro help Katie in the kitchen.

Once Heather realized she was staring, she huffed and turned around; not wanting to prove Alejandro right.

"Bah Humbug," she muttered before walking away in the opposite direction.


	6. Ch6 Snowed in

**AN: Sorry for it taking so long to update…I've been busy, and well, Friday, I lost my cat Blackie, he'd been sick for a while but…it hurt and still does to know that he's gone…but I'm sorta getting used to it…**

**Again, '**_mi amor'_ **means **'my love' **in Spanish.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Fresh TV**

_**DramaRose13: **__Thanks. :3_

_**xX-Callisto-Xx: **__Yep, on here too. :) It's fine that you don't like NxK, and you'll see about AxH. ;3 Thanks. ^^_

_**Wolfgirl: **__Thanks. ^.^_

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **__Yes, yes she is. X3 Hahaha. Here's the newest update!_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **__We all know she is. ;) x3_

_**MonkeiLover03: **__No, I haven't died. Nor have I been subjected to voodoo. xD Sorry it took so long…as I said in the Author's Note…Thanks. :3_

_Chapter 6:__** Snowed in:**_

The snow continued to fall throughout the day, much to Noah's displeasure, for the snow probably was already up to his knees by now, and it was unpleasant trying to walk in snow when he could barely move. Thus, instead of helping shovel a walkway, the bookworm stayed in his room and tried to read. He couldn't however; his anger making him blind with envy.

"He doesn't like her. He doesn't even care about her. How can she not see that?" Noah seethed.

Before Noah could continue on with his rant, there was a knock on his door.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Listen, Egghead, I have something I'd like to discuss with you," Heather hissed from the other side.

"What is it?" Noah grumbled.

"I have a plan, to get back at Alejandro and Katie…" her voice dropped to a whisper.

He froze, knowing that whatever Heather was planning was more likely to turn in her favor, rather than his. However…there was a part of him that so desperately hoped, that he and Katie would have a chance. Before he lost his nerve, Noah swiftly crossed the room and yanked the door open.

"Come in."

XxX

Katie snuggled up to Alejandro; the hot chocolate and warm fire was making her tired.

"Katie?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"A little…" she replied, sleep muffling her voice.

Alejandro's chest rumbled with laughter, "You sound more than 'a little,' mi amor."

He said something else, but it was lost to Katie's ears; she fell asleep quickly, a smile playing on her lips.

XxX

As soon as he was sure Katie was asleep, the Hispanic-Canadian moved her gently; careful not to wake her…he didn't want the girl to ask why he was leaving.

"Thank God she's asleep…couldn't wait to leave her," Alejandro grumbled, pulling on his thick winter coat and boots.

'_At least shoveling a walkway will give me a chance to be alone with my thoughts.'_

He walked toward the door, and went to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. Cursing, Alejandro threw back the curtains; to his utter horror, snow drifts three feet covered the ground. It was at this moment that Alejandro recalled that he hadn't shoveled since an hour earlier…and that the snow had gotten significantly worse since he came back in. Not to mention, it was still falling steadily.

'_Damn it, Katie! Why couldn't you leave me alone?' _he kicked the door and ended up stubbing his toe.

Hissing in pain, he cursed himself for being so idiotic to do such a thing; the ruckus woke Katie up.

"Alejandro?" she sat up, "What's wrong?"

"We're snowed in."

XxX

Heather stood scowling, arms crossed over her chest; she started tapping her foot to show her impatience.

"_Well?" _she hissed.

"Well what?" the man sitting on the bed smirked, obviously wishing to irk her more.

"The plan! Are we going to do it or not?" Heather wasn't in the mood; she came to see if he'd help her, not tick her off even more.

"Alright, alright…so let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to make Katie and Alejandro jealous?"

"_Yes!_ We've already been over this fifteen times! Are you going to help me or not?" she glared at him.

"Hmm…and you're _sure_ there's nothing in it for you, save making them jealous?"

"_**Yes!**_ So are you going to help me do it or not?" seeing the pondering look on his face, Heather added, "You could end up dating Katie if this works…"

Noah's eyes flashed with uncertainty; this didn't go unnoticed by Heather.

"So?"

"I'm in," Noah stood up and shook Heather's hand.

"Glad you see it my way. Now, come on, we've got things to do, _sweetie,"_ she hissed, drawing him close as they walked out of his room.

**AN: Oh dear...this does NOT look good. **

4 G left; 14 killed.


	7. Ch7 Cabin Fever

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. ^^; Again, **Señorita__**means**_ Miss_ **in Spanish.**

_**Notiefan27: **__No, no it's not. Here's the next chapter!_

_**MonkeiLover03: **__No, no, it doesn't. Aww, thanks. :3_

_**Novanto: **__Thanks. :3 *hug*_

_**Cokuruscana: **__Thanks. *hug* Aww, thank you!_

**Disclaimer: Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.**

_Chapter 7: __**Cabin Fever:**_

Heather was livid; Alejandro didn't seem to be jealous, or if he was, he didn't show it. Nor was Katie jealous-much to Noah's disappointment. However, neither of them caught on the plan-the only thing that was going Heather's way-despite the fact that she was pretending to be Noah's girlfriend for three days-she would've thought Alejandro would've called her bluff.

"Alright, tomorrow is Christmas, and the other two don't even care that we're a 'couple,'" Heather hissed as she drew Noah aside.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Noah crossed his arms. "Because I don't think I'll be able to be stuck inside with them acting all," he shuddered, _"happy._ I already have cabin fever and seeing Alejandro string Katie along like that makes me feel worse."

"We're going to have to step it up a bit: more flirting and more kissing."

"And you're sure _stepping it up_ will work?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you _positive_ that this'll make them jealous?"

"_Yes," _Heather sighed, "I'm sure."

'_Being Egghead's 'girlfriend' is tiring. No wonder no girls will give him the time of day.'_

XxX

Watching Heather and Noah together infuriated Alejandro. Heather _wasn't_ supposed to start dating the bookworm. She was _supposed _to beg him, Alejandro, back.

Scowling, he went to hit his foot against the wall, but stopped short when he heard hushed voices coming from the hallway.

'_Wonder what that's all about?' _he thought as he snuck closer.

"-sure _stepping it up_ will work?"

'_Noah? What's going on here?'_

"Absolutely."

'_Heather?' _

"Are you _positive_ that this'll make them jealous?"

'_Aha, so __**that's**__ what they're up to! I __**knew**__ she never loved the bookworm.' _

"_Yes, _I'm sure."

It was obvious that the conversation was over by the arrival of footsteps. Moving out of the way quickly, so he wouldn't get caught, Alejandro couldn't help but feel smug.

'_Trying to make me envious? I knew that they were jealous.'_

"What are _you _doing?" Heather spat.

"I can assure you, I am doing nothing, señorita Heather."

"_Sure._ Now what are you _really _doing?"

"I should be asking you that. 'Stepping up' the flirting?" Alejandro sneered.

Heather blanched, "You overheard?"

'_Bingo! I got her right where I want her.'_

"Yes I overheard, it wasn't exactly hard; you weren't being _that_ quiet."

"But I thought we weren't-"

"Going to be found out? Ha, highly unlikely," he snorted.

"So you heard," she spoke slowly, "that we were trying to make you and Katie jealous. Did it…"

"Work?"

Heather nodded; her face still white.

"Maybe."

"Alejandro, if this is about how I broke up with you, I'm sorry. I truly am…"

"So, you try to make me jealous, and now you're begging, yet again, my forgiveness?"

"_Yes…"_ Heather choked on the word; her aura of power crashing down.

'_Forgive her. She wants to be with you again. No, don't. You only did this plan to make Noah and Heather jealous and to tick him off…and to win her back.' _

Alejandro's thoughts tore at him; he didn't know what to do. However, before he understood what he was doing, he began to speak; the words pouring out on their own accord.

"And you want to know if you actually succeeding in making me jealous? That I forgive you? If one reason to becoming Katie's 'boyfriend' was to make you jealous, then win you back?"

Heather nodded; she looked too frightened to speak.

"Here's my answer," he pulled the black haired girl towards him and kissed her.

'_She's mine forever…'_

The couple stood, lost in the kiss; completely oblivious to the sound of another girl sobbing.

XxX

'_Why would he do this to me?' _tears stung Katie's eyes.

She couldn't believe that Alejandro would cheat on her; she'd honestly thought that he loved her.

'_I guess I really mean nothing to him after all…' _choking back a sob, she slammed her bedroom door shut, not caring that she'd caused a racket.

XxX

"What the hell do you want Heather?" Noah snapped, throwing his book down.

After Heather had pulled him aside, he went into his room to attempt read, but found that he couldn't yet again. However, this time, was due more to the loud noise, rather than his jealousy.

He yanked the door open and stormed out, heading towards the living room. Before he reached the living room, however, he stopped in his tracks.

There was sobbing coming from Katie's room and Noah was quite certain why she was upset.

'_I'm going to kill him for hurting her.'_


	8. Ch8 Not so Holly Jolly

**AN: After a long time, here is chapter 8! Sorry I didn't get the story done by Christmas. Again, **_se__ñ__or _**is **_mister_** in Spanish. **

**TDI belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network.**

_**Cokuruscana: **__I know. T-T All I can say is, you'll see. And thanks! ^^_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **__Perhaps it would. :3_

_**Novanto: **__Thank you! :3_

_**MonkeiLover03: **__I know, poor Katie! T-T__Yes, she'll be okay. You'll see. ;3_

_Chapter 8: __**Not so Holly Jolly:**_

"_**What the hell is going on here?"**_ Noah stormed in the living room, his blood boiling.

Heather and Alejandro broke apart, startled. Their shocked looks soon gave way when they saw it was just Noah; glares appearing, upset they'd been interrupted.

"What do _you_ want Egghead?" Heather hissed.

"To know why you two are sucking each other's faces off," Noah spat.

"And why, does this bother _you,_ señor? Unless you actually _like_ Heather, it shouldn't bother you," Alejandro sounded amused.

"It shouldn't bother me? _It __**shouldn't**__ bother_ _**me?**_Of course it bothers me! You're supposed to be dating Katie, and here you are playing tonsil hockey with Heather!"

Alejandro snorted, "You honestly thought I liked _her?_"

Noah started to shake, his anger getting the best of him, "No. I knew you didn't. But that doesn't mean you can hurt her."

"Newsflash, no one cares Egghead," Heather scoffed.

"_I _care."

Before Heather could react, Alejandro replied, "Only you would care about Katie."

"I don't care what you say about me, but I want you to leave her alone," the bookworm balled his hands up into fists.

Alejandro laughed, "Why would _I_ want to spend any more time on _her?"_

Noah finally snapped; he launched himself at Alejandro, causing the taller man to topple over.

"_What are you doing?"_ Heather shrieked, unsuccessfully trying to pry Noah of off Alejandro.

"That's for Katie!" Noah punched his nose, only aggravating Alejandro, who bucked him off.

The two men tussled, while Heather shouted profanities, trying to break up the fight.

XxX

Katie was sitting in her room, her hands covering her face, still crying, when she heard a series of loud noises in the living room. The commotion caused her to look up; curiosity taking over the place of her grief, she tiptoed out of her room and into the room in question.

'_What in the world?'_

Noah and Alejandro were both on the ground, both attacking the other and having a shouting match. Heather, shouting, was doing a poor job at trying to separate Noah from Alejandro.

"What's going on here?"

The other three froze; Heather gripping the back of Noah's shirt, Noah holding a fistful of Alejandro's hair, and Alejandro twisting Noah's other wrist.

"What's going on? Why are you all fighting?" Katie repeated.

"Uh…" Noah replied, a red tint creeping up his face.

"None of your business."

Only Alejandro didn't answer; he stood, dazed for a moment, before turning back to Noah and punched him square in the eye.

XxX

Within minutes, the fighting started back up again; Alejandro and Noah at each other's throats once more.

"You honestly think that your _attempt_ to beat me is going to make Katie like you?" Alejandro growled, trying to punch Noah's face once more.

"I'm making you pay for what you did to her."

The fighting continued for what seemed like a half hour more before Noah was yanked off Alejandro and thrown towards the wall.

"You okay?" Heather helped Alejandro up.

"I'm fine," he winced.

His ribs were sore, his nose bloody, and he had bruises forming, but he was quite sure Noah had come out with the worst of the fight; that made the pain bearable.

"You sure?" Heather tilted his head up.

"I'm fine," he replied, his gaze travelling to Katie helping Noah to his room.

'_I hope Katie doesn't like you. You need to be heartbroken for what you've done to me.'_

XxX

"Here, hold this to your nose, it'll stop the bleeding," Heather handed a clean dish towel to Alejandro.

"I'm fine Heather," he took it regardless.

"Do you think you need an ice pack?"

"No, Heather."

Heather sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Poor baby. He had no right to do that to you."

"He couldn't handle the truth," Alejandro removed the rag.

"It doesn't mean he should take it out on you," she pressed the towel back on his nose.

"At least he got off worse than I did."

"He deserves it."

Heather kissed Alejandro's cheek as Katie entered the room. Katie said nothing, just opened the freezer and snatched the ice pack before leaving.

'_She's actually __**helping**__ him? __**Why?**__ Before she wouldn't give him the time of day…I've __**got**__ to check this out.'_

"Stay here."

With that, Heather walked out of the kitchen.


	9. Ch9 You're a Mean One, Ms Heather!

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! ^^; Here's the next chapter…with more drama caused by Heather.**

_**Novanto: **__Thank you. ^^_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **__Whoot, go Noah! It's sweet of her, isn't it? :3 Knowing Heather…she probably will…but by this story's end…Noah and Katie will be together. _

_**MonkeiLover03: **__XDD Thanks. ^^ Here's the next chapter!_

**TDI belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. The chapter title is based on the song, _You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch._**

_Chapter 9: **You're a Mean One, Ms. **_**_Heather!_**

Heather pressed her ear against Noah's door; catching a few lines of muffled conversation.

"Ouch!" sounded on the other side, followed immediately by an apology.

Heather couldn't help but grin; Noah deserved to be in pain for what he did. But still…it wasn't enough.

'_He's going to have a lot more than physical pain when I get done with him…'_

XxX

Alejandro hissed in pain; he honestly still couldn't believe that Noah could hit as hard as he did.

'_Guess it's true that looks can be deceiving,' _he scowled.

"Whatever Heather's doing," Alejandro said to thin air, "I hope it hurts you."

XxX

"You poor baby…" Katie handed Noah the ice pack.

"I'm not a baby," he muttered, as he placed the ice pack over his swollen eye; his cheeks a dull red.

"Even so, you're hurt," Katie scolded.

She began wrapping his left wrist with an ace bandage and her elbow accidently bumped into Noah's ribs.

"Ouch!" Noah jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!"

"It's," Noah hissed holding his sides, _"fine…"_

Before Katie could respond, the door flew open and Heather strode, smirking, into the room.

XxX

Noah felt his pain increase tenfold when he saw the raven haired girl walk into his room.

"What do _you,"_ he winced, "want, Heather?"

"Can't I just visit an injured friend?" she said with mock concern.

"You're up to something," Katie turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"So what if I am?"

"Leave Heather, you're not helping Noah's pain by giving him a broken heart."

"Broken heart?" Heather snorted, _"I_ didn't break his heart."

"You were still his girlfriend when you were kissing Alejandro," Katie crossed her arms.

"I was never his girlfriend. Not in that way, anyway."

"Heather, please…don't…" Noah began.

"What do you mean?"

"It was fake; an act. Noah and I were never together."

"But why-"

"You had Alejandro. I wanted him. Noah helped me get him. Does that make it clearer?"

"I don't believe it. Why would he help _you?"_ Katie spat.

"Heather, please, don't tell her…" Noah whispered.

Heather ignored him, "Isn't it obvious? The pathetic egghead _likes_ you."

Katie turned back to Noah, "Is that…is that true?"

"He was using you…I didn't want you to get hurt…" he mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

"So you team up with Heather to make me jealous?" Katie was trembling, whether with rage or oncoming sobs, Noah didn't know.

"He was using you to get to Heather…and me…"

"So you decided to try to break us up? Which would've broken my heart anyway? Just so I'd go out with you?"

"Katie…I…"

"You're…you're just as bad as him!" Katie shouted.

"_Katie…"_

"Fix your own damn injuries!"

With that, Katie spun on her heel and strode out of the room.

Heather leaned up against the door frame, smirking, "Love sucks, doesn't it Egghead?"

She sauntered out of the room, leaving Noah with much more than sore ribs.

**AN: Poor Noah and Katie. D: Heather's so eviiiiil for doing that, but since when in this fic was she nice? :P  
**


	10. Ch10 Christmas Day

**AN: Here is chapter 10, in which something bad happens to Heather. **_Ay Dios mio! _**is Spanish for **_Oh my God!_

**TDI belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network.**

_**Novanto: **__Exactly. Yes, yes she is. Thank you! :3_

_**Racin' Mason 24: **__*nod* I know! She's just…ugh._

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **__Heather=evil. Don't worry, Noah will fix this somehow and Heather will get hurt in this chapter._

_**Rochellu: **__Indeed. Thank you! :3_

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **__Thank you! ^^ Don't worry by the end of this story, Noah and Katie WILL be together. :3 *nods* Heather has no heart whatsoever._

_**MonkeiLover03: **__It's okay. x3 Here's the next chapter!_

_Chapter 10: __**Christmas Day:**_

"I'm an idiot…" Noah groaned, still holding the icepack to his forehead.

A few minutes before Heather ruined any chances Noah had with Katie-friends or otherwise. He shouldn't have been surprised, though; Heather _was_ bound to screw up his life.

"I deserve it though…I hurt her just as much as Alejandro did," he whispered to no one in particular.

'_I should have never have helped Heather; it only ended up hurting Katie worse than if Alejandro 'broke up' with her...'_

"But _no._ You just had to get involved; just had to help Heather, didn't you Noah? Look where it got you-Katie's hurt _and_ she hates you," Noah grumbled to himself.

'_I feel like such a jackass…'_

The brunette bookworm sighed, "Maybe I could talk to her? Maybe I could explain? No…she'd never listen…I broke her heart…"

Tears slid down Noah's cheeks until he finally drifted off to sleep.

XxX

Katie awoke the next day to someone knocking on her door.

"Whoever it is, go away!"

"Katie…please open the door…"

'_Noah.'_

A few days ago, she would opened the door and listened to what he had to say; a few days ago, she would have considered him a friend. But after what she had found out yesterday, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I said, go away!" Katie shouted.

"Katie…I-I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Go _away,_ Noah!"

"Katie…" yet again, Noah ignored her. "Please Katie…just hear me out, okay?"

"Noah. Leave. _Now."_

"Katie…please…if you'll just listen to me, I'll never bother you again," he sounded like he was upset; as if this had been bothering him greatly.

Katie groaned, "Fine, I'll listen, only because you promised you'll leave me alone."

"I know it was selfish of me to team up with Heather. I was...I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to want you and Alejandro to break up, but believe me…I _never_ wanted to end this way. I thought, that maybe teaming up with Heather would make you jealous, and that _you'd_ break up with him…that you'd realize that he was…using you…"

"But you were also helping Heather get Alejandro," Katie snorted.

"I know…but Katie…I had no clue that Heather and Alejandro would…when I saw them…_kissing…_and heard you sobbing…I felt so _angry_ that Alejandro would do that to you. So I confronted them…they didn't care about how you felt whatsoever. That's how…that's how the fight started. Again…I'm sorry for what I did…I'll just go now…"

Katie heard him shuffled off, every once in a while, letting out gasps of pain. With a groan, Katie flopped down on her bed, still hurt and confused.

'_He actually sounded sorry…should I forgive him?'_

XxX

When Heather woke up, she felt full of cheer; she had Alejandro and Noah and Katie were both miserable. In her mind, it was the perfect Christmas.

"And it's going to stay that way," she smirked.

As she got off of her bed however, she tripped over one of the blankets that had been thrown on the floor as she threw the covers back; she landed on her face with her left arm caught beneath her. A loud crack was heard as pain filled her arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

XxX

Alejandro was about to make breakfast for Heather and himself, when he heard a thud, immediately followed by Heather cursing.

As fast as he could, he raced to Heather's room, to find the raven haired woman trembling on the on the floor.

"Heather! What happened?" he asked, helping her up.

"I fell…ow…my arm…" she whimpered.

"Let me see it."

Alejandro took Heather's left arm in his hands and examined it gently; careful not to inflict more pain upon her. It was at an odd angle and felt limp, which could only mean one thing.

"Ay Dios mio!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Heather…your arm…it's broken…"

**AN: Heather's got a broken arm, thus needs to go to the hospital. But the group is still snowed in. And yeah, I know, she deserves more than a broken arm, so I'll probably make her and Al get in a fight and whatnot…**


	11. Ch11 Miracles and Mistletoe

**AN: Chapter 11 is up already! Whoot! XD The next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter-which will be an epilogue.**

**The Total Drama Series belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.**

_**Novanto: **__Karma sucks, doesn't it? XD_

_**MonkeiLover03: **__ X3 It's her own fault…karma would've come around, sooner or later. Thank you! ^^ _

_Chapter 11: __**Miracles and Mistletoe:**_

Heather blanched, "What?"

"Your arm is broken, Heather," Alejandro's voice was calm, but his eyes were full of worry.

"You're…you're joking, right?" she studied his face carefully; he _had_ to be joking.

"No, Heather, your arm _is _broken," Alejandro replied seriously, not taking his eyes off of her face.

"You're joking…you _have _to be! My arm can't be broken! It _can't!" _Heather protested.

"Heather, it's broken. Please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I have to take you to the hospital as fast as I can."

XxX

Alejandro sat in the hard plastic chair, studying Heather quietly. She was fuming; she was pouting and refused to look at him, save for shooting him death glares.

The Hispanic-Canadian sighed, _'Why doesn't she believe me?'_

He had taken two hours to shovel them a pathway out of the snow, and had nearly broken the speed limit in his haste to get her to the hospital and yet, she didn't even thank him once. All she did was argue with him, insist he was lying, and claw at his face with her good hand.

He hoped someone would come in soon; he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand Heather's moodiness.

XxX

Katie lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling; debating whether or not to forgive Noah.

'_It wasn't really his fault…he only wanted to prevent Alejandro breaking your heart.'_

"But he still helped Heather get Alejandro…"

'_He apologized though…and he __**did**__ sound sorry….'_

Katie sighed; she was getting frustrated, "Why does this have to be so hard?"

After an hour or so of arguing with herself, her mind was made up.

'_I hope I'm making the right choice…'_

XxX

"Noah? Can I come in?" Katie asked, her voice muffled by his door.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Katie opened his door hesitantly, as if she were frightened he'd go off on her. She made her way carefully over to his bed, where she sat down beside him, almost timidly. Noah watched her, confused on why she was here; wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Katie cleared her throat, "I…I've done some thinking…and well…I accept your apology…"

"You…you have?" the bookworm let out a sigh of relief; she didn't hate him after all.

"Yes…while I don't appreciate that you helped Heather…you stood up for me…and apologized for what you did. You deserve a second chance."

"Thank-" before Noah could continue, Katie pecked Noah on his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Uh…" heat rushed to his cheeks.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime…to get to know each other...you know, after we…go home…" Katie kept her gaze fixed on her feet.

"Uh…Sure…"

"So…um…you're welcome…again…"

There was moment of awkward silence, then, Katie leaned over and kissed Noah gently on the lips. Before he could register what had happened, she raced, blushing, out of his room.

Noah, his face red, reached up with his good hand, arm trembling, and touched his lips where Katie's had been mere seconds ago. He smiled.

Days ago, he was cursing that he had to spend his holiday getaway with three other people; assuming that it was sure to go horrible.

Noah chuckled to himself; ignoring the dull pain in his sides, wrist, and face. He was wrong-while the trip _did_ have its downsides, it wasn't too terrible (and it wasn't over yet)-not that he minded.

Because, sometimes, being wrong was the best thing in the world.


	12. Epilogue Something about Christmastime

**AN: The last chapter! :3 Which, when I started writing this fic, I hoped on having this up by Christmas. XD It's short though. Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

_Thank you! :3_

**The Total Drama Series belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.**

_**Novanto: **Thank you! :3_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **__*hug* Thank you! ^^_

_**MonkeiLover03: **__Thanks. :3_

_Epilogue: __**Something a**__**bout Christmastime:**_

"We're here!" Noah shouted as he pulled the car into the cabin's driveway.

The woman beside him smiled, "Now we can spend a well deserved holiday together."

The bookworm chuckled, "And this time, it'll be better than last year's, I promise."

"It better be," Katie teased, "because if you try to pull a stunt like that again, you'll have no presents this year."

"You got me something?"

"Hmmm….maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she joked.

"You didn't have to do that. You're the only present I'll ever need."

"Aren't you a sweetheart," the tanned girl giggled.

Noah didn't respond; his eyes had strayed to the car pulling up beside him. He cursed under his breath.

'_Why do they always have to ruin everything?'_

XxX

Alejandro's mood soured when he got a close look at who was in the car he pulled up next to.

"Don't tell me. _They're_ here, aren't they?" Heather snapped.

"If I said no, I'd be a liar, which I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Heather, look I'm sorry that this year-"

"Whatever," Heather pushed the car door open, without waiting for her boyfriend.

XxX

Each pair of adults glared at the other as they walked up to the cabin, not one word was said. Though they went their separate ways once they entered the house, the air was filled with tension.

It was obvious that _this _Christmas was not going to go as they had planned.


End file.
